


The Girl and The Werewolf

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Original Character(s), Snieg (Wolf), Urey (Wolf), Were-Creatures, Werewolf!Ymir, the wolfs are also pretty fond of krista, urey and snieg are the wolfs that hang out with ymir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: A story about how Krista meets someone who becomes a bigger part of her life than she originally thought was possible.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Warlock and The Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288794) by [MarshaDecamiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro). 



> Here's a short little story set in the same world as my fanfic "The Warlock and The Werewolf" Eren/Armin. This one mainly about the interactions between Krista and Ymir! The events of this fic take place before chapter four of "The Warlock and The Werewolf" which you do not need to read, but it will mostly just make small references back to it. 
> 
> This will probably become a multi-chapter fic with short chapters for the interactions between Krista and Ymir.

The old barn behind the church is a place where children were often told to avoid. Out of fear of the building collapsing due to how old it was, or due to the ghost stories passed down from older children to the younger ones. Adults often looked at it with disgust, turning to whisper about it and the things that occured in that barn. A killer apparently took residence there, commited a crime that was so horrible that not a single soul is sure of which story is the true one, but nontheless everyone avoids it. Those who are drawn to it are never seen again, Krista just assumed that those who went there left with another. Never intending to come back, using the stories to their advantage to keep other's at bay. A sound strategy to avoid having anyone following them. 

Standing in the shadow of the faded red wood, creaking and chains inside the barn echoing in the darkness. The cicada that flopped around the opening of the barn, its wings rendered useless after running into the barn. Helpess. Alone. Dead. The sounds of distress that came from the bug would forever be imprinted in Krista's memory, but nothing like the feeling of the bug being crushed underneath her foot. Coming to her senses she ran away, not looking back. Not wanting to see the crushed body nor what might have remained on the bottom of her foot. 

Had what occured at the barn made her crush the bug? Or is it something she did of her own free will? Just using the barn and it's stories to suite her own needs? Krista wasn't sure, but she never went back to that barn again until she was older. She wanted to escape. She wanted to momentarily feel lost in the stories surrounding the barn, to see if what was true and what was false. She wanted to feel as if the stories would make her feel as if she was lost in a crowd of people similar to how she felt in the castle town market. 

Basket with a few baked goods, the barn and her own thoughts was what Krista had prepared herself for, but fate always has a way of mucking things up. Krista's day was turned upside down when she heard a low growling from her right. A wolf with blackish grey fur stood there, the hair on it's back standing on end and the growling continued. Krista stood there unable to move while the wolf moved closer inch by inch placing it's muzzle against her leg and pushing Krista towards the left side of the barn. 

Krista's eyes landed on the form of a wolf the same size of the one pushing her. A beautiful pure white coat is the first thing she noticed about the wolf. Then she noticed the woman she was curled around, as if the wolf were protecting her, it's at this slightest movement that she noticed the pure white fur was stained red. 

"Leave." 

The voice was deep, a bit gravely from disuse and almost as if it were an animal trying to speak like a human. For some reason the voice shook her to the core, the woman's eyes held her in palce, unable to avert her gaze Krista merely stood there shocked, unable to look away from the woman. 

"Are you deaf human? I said leave." the woman spoke again, moving to stand up using the wolf with pure white fur to push herself up off the ground. Looking Krista dead in the eyes, power rolling off her in waves. She was not asking Krista to leave. She was telling her to leave. Commanding her to listen to her words. To turn her back and leave this place. The woman staggered, pitching forward Krista moved to catch her and in doing so she felt something digging into her neck. The womans nails were longer than humanly possible, digging into the soft flesh on her neck where little dropplets of blood to pool underneath her nails. 

"Release me before I make your already short life even shorter." to add emphasis to her words the woman's nails dug even further into her neck, Krista bit back a small cry of pain only to wrap her arms around the womans shoulders. Turning to look at the wolf with the blackish grey fur who stood to the side. Watching her with eyes that seemed far too human. 

"Help me move her back to the other wolf." the wolf snorted before moving to help help Krista keep the woman upright enough to drag her back towards the other wolf. Once the woman was placed next to the wolf with white fur once more she started snarling at her. 

"What are you looking at? Leave now human." the woman snarled at her once more, showing off her much longer and much sharper canines in an attempt to frighten her. Which worked, but she bit back her own fear to talk to the woman. 

"No. You are hurt, I'll bring back some bandages and medicinal herbs to help aid your wounds." the woman looked confused for a moment, but that was quickly replaced by another show of her teeth and a snarl. 

"And why should I trust some man-spawn? Why should your words mean anything to me? You humans are quick to promise help, but are even quicker to take it away if it's benificial for you in the long run. You're words are empty and mean nothing to me. Leave and do not return." the woman said her peace before relaxing against the wolf, her eyes closed and her breathing coming out in quick sharp burst. She was in pain, but she was doing a good job of hiding it and putting on a brave face. 

"Well it sounds like you've just met the most scummy people of our race," Krista replied while turning her back to the woman picking up her basket with the food she'd brought with her and began walking towards the door, "I'll show you that there are humans who keep there words. I'll return in an hour with the supplies to tend to your wounds." Krista turned around, determination written all over her features while the woman merely looked at her, a smirk pulling at the edges of her lips. 

"And if you are lying to me human I'll kill you." 

"That sounds fair enough to me. I shall return in an hour." Krista smiled, her determination never leaving her. Her back straight, her shoulders squared and her head held high while she replied to the womans words. With that being said she left. Leaving the barn and the woman behind without a single thought. If she had turned around she might have seen the woman with a confused expression on her face and the sound of wheezing laughter.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter since I updated "The Warlock and The Werewolf" I decided hey why not get off my lazy butt and finish the update for this fic??? So here I am, update posted and mind cleared. I love the wolfs that chill with Yimir so I hope that all of you will love them as well.

It wasn't until Krista left Armin's home that she realized that she'd merely guessed that the in the barn was a werewolf. She could just be a normal human who had to fairly large wolfs following her around, she could be a brawler of some sort and decided to take the barn as a place to rest. It was isolated enough from the people of the castle town that she could recover nicely there, but the wolfs. Krista had thoughts of turning around and going back to return the items to Armin, walk back to the barn to ask the woman what matter of creature she is (which most certainly wasn't human due to the fact that her nails were able to grow longer and dig into her neck) just so she would know for a fact that she would be helping the woman rather than hurting her. It was too late now, the sun would be setting soon and the woods were not safe for normal humans to wander around in after the sun has set. Taking a deep breath to calm herself once more Krista continued walking towards the castle town. 

Weaving through the crowd and avoiding anyone who might bump into her basket. She didn't want the supplies to be damaged in any way possible, she owed it to Armin to at least treat what she was given with care. Even moreso she didn't want to do anything to them to hurt the woman she wanted to help. Pushing herself to walk even faster to reach the barn before the day faded int total night, but she stopped long enough to grab a small lantern she kept at her home to navigate it at night before making her way back to the barn. 

The door creaked open and the first thing to greet her was the wolf with blackish-grey fur, which stood on end while a growl could be heard coming from it. Though its growls slowly quieted down once it noticed who had walked through the door, Krista left just a crack open for her to leave once she was done tending to the woman and with any luck the door wouldn't make a single bit of noise. A hopeless thing to wish for what with how the door creaked earlier, but she could hope it wouldn't do so when she left. The wolf followed her, nudging her along towards the woman whose eyes were closed while she leaned against the wolf with pure white fur. The wolf laid there, licking the woman's face and hair, similar to how a dog would groom itself it was quite a sight for Krista to see. 

Leaning down to place the basket and take a seat next to the woman whom Krista realized was asleep. The wolf with pure white fur's eyes never trailing away from her for long, but it was kind enough to move itself a bit so Krista could tend to the injured woman. Krista was amazed that someone this hurt was still alive, the woman's clothes were stained in a crusted black from the dried blood made everything slightly sticky when she tried to wipe away the blood similar to the pure white wolf's fur her rags were stained a pinkish red in some places and a deep red in others. 

Once she managed to clean the blood away from the wound Krista realized that it seemed as if something had bitten into the woman. Leaving deep wounds in her side and fairly close to her stomach where several things could have happened if anything there had been hurt, but somehow the woman was still alive Weak, but very much alive even with all of the blood she'd lost. Several scratches varying from the surface to deep jagged one's littered her body. Krista thanked the God's that the woman was asleep while she cleaned the cuts, the wolf helped as well. Keeping the woman upright whenever it looked as if she would lean towards one side or slump forward and just land on Krista. The wolf even went about licking some of the surface cuts while Krista tended to the deeper cuts, stitching and wrapping everything that she could. She was no doctor, but she did what she could for the woman which seemed to please both of the wolfs. 

The other wolf watched from the sidelines, a small whine could be heard sometimes when the woman leaned too far one way. For being larger than their normal brethren the wolfs seemed oddly human in their actions around the woman. It was when Krista made her way closer to the woman's face did those eyes snap open and stare at her before the hand shot out and wrapped around her throat again. Krista shouldn't have been shocked that she would go after her throat again, but she flinched nonetheless. Those brown eyes with what looked like held flecks of green and gold in them were as beautiful to look at as they were terrifying. 

"Do not touch my neck human." her voice though tired held every bit of a commanding tone to it. Krista slowly moved her hands away from the woman's throat, and the woman released her hold on her as well. In doing so she drew in several breaths after coughing.

"Krista." 

"What?" 

"My name is Krista. Krista Lenz," Krista said in-between breaths keeping her eyes locked with the woman in front of her who looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "My name. I will not stand for you to call me 'human'. I have a name so please use it." 

"As if I care about a name. Humans are all humans no point in calling you anything other than that," the woman replied, hiding none of the venom laced in with her words from Krista's ears. The wolf off to the side made a wheezing noise that could only be considered as laughter, Krista turned around to shoot a glare at it made the wolf wheeze even louder. "Should have kept your name a secret from me, little human." 

"And why would I do that?" Krista asked, earning a grin from the woman whose eyes seemed glow after she asked. 

"Several reasons. Now that I know your name I could make a fair price by giving it to a Witch or a Warlock or someone who makes use of using humans to do their dirty work. Not everyone should so haphazardly tell their names to the entire world." the woman chuckled, earning another answer from Krista. 

"It's the respectful thing to do." 

"Respectful, but also stupid. You, humans, are so dull minded. Working like bee's in a hive acting like a naive child to the other creatures of this world. Turning yourself into targets to be used, abused and then thrown away once you've outlived your usefulness." 

"Apologize for humans being 'dull' minded beings, but I find that you are even more closed minded than the holy men of the church," Krista said aloud, drawing the woman's attention, earning another wheezing noise from while she stood up, "You are stuck with a 'dull' minded human tending to your wounds for the time being I would demand equal respect to be shown to me." 

"Ha, and why should I do that little human? To satisfy some sort of need to be my equal?" 

"I can hardly fathom you hardly know in such a way that rewards you with nothing but disrespect from the other. No, I'm asking that you treat me with respect, or you should just keep your mouth shut whenever I'm near. I will not tolerate being treated as less of a being," the woman was stunned when Krista finished, she merely watched her while she packed away the supplies she used to tend her wounds. "I will return tomorrow to check your wounds and that includes the one's on your neck." 

"Like hell, I'll let you touch my neck human." The woman growled low in her throat, which was quickly leading Krista, even more, to assume that she was a werewolf like she assumed earlier in the day. 

"Shame. I'm not afraid of you nor your growling like a beast. I shall return tomorrow after work to tend to your wounds. I will hopefully bring you something more than a few loaves of bread." Krista finished while lighting the lantern she had brought with her and standing up to her full height to leave. She didn't even glance back at the woman while she left.


End file.
